1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a system and method of enhancing an immersion based on adaptive immersion enhancement prediction, and more particularly, to a system and method of enhancing an immersion of an input image by adaptively predicting an immersion enhancement degree based on the input image, and processing an immersion enhancement factor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An immersion is one of complex human sensations including realism, involvement, a sense of actually being there, and the like. An immersion of an image is an important factor of measuring quality of the image. The immersion is affected by various factors.
Since the immersion is one of the human sensations, the immersion cannot be automatically predicted, and an immersion degree varies depending on images. Since the immersion varies depending on the image, a method of enhancing the immersion of the image must be limitedly applied depending on the images.
Accordingly, since the immersion cannot be generated by a uniform method for all images, a method of enhancing the immersion should be based on characteristics of the images. Since the characteristics of the images are not considered in a conventional art, effective enhancement of the immersion of the images is not realized.
Therefore, a method of adaptively enhancing the immersion depending on the characteristics of the images is needed.